Daredevil, the Male-Nurse Without Fear!
by thekid21
Summary: Daredevil comes across an injured Punisher and decides to help him out. Smut ensues in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fun story of Punisher and Daredevil love. Let me know what you think and come back for the next chapter**

* * *

Matt was just finishing his nightly patrol when the sounds of distant gunfire reached him. Miles off the sounds reached Daredevil's ears crystal clear. Quickly moving in to investigate a familiar heartbeat began to take shape. He was surrounded by a dozen more steady heartbeats, but the others were quickly slowing down and disappearing as the shots continued.

The steady beat barely increased in the firefight. For Frank Castle murder was nothing to get his heart moving in excited patterns. It was as natural as eating for him. The closer Matt got the less steady it seemed. The Punisher was in trouble. From this distance Daredevil could hear the stress his body was under. The thought that Castle might have finally reached his violent end didn't comfort Matt. In fact he became angry that some street level thugs were going to do him in.

Frank was a constant of New York. No matter what you threw at him he always managed to survive. Sometimes Matt wondered if he didn't have some hidden powers. Now that Daredevil could smell Frank's blood mixing with the others he was overridden with a need to help Frank no matter what he was. No one touches Frank. Wait, why was he feeling possessive of the Punisher? It had to be the threat of loosing one of life's constants. Milk will spoil if you leave it out, fire and gasoline are a bad combination, and the Punisher would survive. Matt knew that Frank's actions could only end one way. That didn't mean he could sit back and listen to it happen.

The screaming could be heard over the guns along with someone laughing. Whatever they found so funny Frank apparently didn't share the joke because after the next shot the laughter was silenced. When Matt reached the warehouse only two of the thugs were left standing. He hit the first one with one of his billy clubs and leapt at the other, easily blocking his sloppy fighting. Throwing him into a concrete wall he turned back to the first one delivering a quick jab to his jaw. As he slumped into unconsciousness Daredevil was already turning to the second man whom he could sense was pulling out a gun. Knowing he couldn't reach him before he fired he began to move out of the pathway of the first shot. Before the man's gun cleared his shoulder holster a bullet went straight through his head.

The Punisher was slumped against the opposite wall surrounded by blood, bodies, and shells holding his smoking Colt. Half lidded eyes followed Matt as he slowly approached Frank, stepping over rapidly cooling bodies and listening to be sure they were alone. Frank's breathing was labored, but his heart sounded steady for the moment. "Murdock," he said by way of greeting. His voice sounded strained as he continued to breath in and out. In and out. Matt listened and counted corpses.

"Taking on this many seems foolhardy, even for you, Frank."

"Just a regular Tuesday," he said with a cough. Matt could hear the blood he spat out and the wetness in his lungs.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No."

"Frank, I can hear you heart slowing. You need a hospital."

"I have a private number. No hospitals." He pushed himself to his feet. How Matt would never know. Maybe sheer determination was Frank's power. The Punisher didn't seem to stop for anything. Matt closed the remaining distance and caught him when he started to stumble. When he didn't push away, but leaned more of his weight into him Matt followed his directions to an unmarked van behind the warehouse.

"Do you have the number on you? How much is this going to cost?" Matt was helping Frank into the driver's seat wishing more than ever that he could drive. Frank struggled to produce his keys and start the car as Matt jumped into the passenger seat.

"I've got it memorized. Got enough cash in that bag in the back."

"My place is close. I'll make the call so he can meet us."

"I'm not going to your place."

"I'm not leaving you alone with your injuries. You're coming to my apartment or I'm taking you to a hospital." He tried to force as much finality into the words as possible. When he looked at Frank he noticed the way his head was drooping and his breathing was slowing. "Castle! Don't you dare fall asleep!" his head slowly turned to look at Matt.

"Where to?"

Pulling into the Parking garage under the apartment Matt grabbed the bag of cash and half carried Frank from the car. Over the drive Frank's awareness started going in and out. Using his sonar Daredevil was able to steer in those moments but having no way to tell what color the lights were he could only rely on his other senses to guess if it was safe to go through each intersection.

It was around three in the morning so it was unlikely they'd meet anyone on the quick walk to apartment 12A. To prevent a highly suspicious blood trail leading to his front door he wrapped Frank in a rough spun military issue blanket he found in the back by the cash. Limping to the elevator and down the hall listening for anyone watching from the other side of their doors Matt barely noticed when Frank leaned even more of his weight on him.

"Still with me, Castle?"

*Cough

"Your guy will be here any minute. I'm gonna help you lay down on my bed okay?" He guided Frank to the edge of his bed and carefully lowered him into a sitting position. "Hold on we should cut your armor off before you lay down." Matt considered the various holsters and buckles that were all over Frank's chest. Frank found the strength to start unbuckling some of the straps so his weapons started falling to the bed. A small pile of knives, guns, and grenades began to take shape until all that was left was the vest Matt knew had a blazing white skull on it. Helping him shrug it off Matt put all of the blood spattered gear into a garbage bag he shoved into the closet. Cutting away the blood soaked shirt he was able to start inventorying Frank's most resent wounds. A few shots had definitely grazed his right lung with another in his hip. Unlacing his boots and cautiously pulling off the ruined pants Matt was met with two more bullet wounds in his right thigh and calf. Coughing up more blood and wincing he slowly opened his eyes.

"You need to take your costume off, Murdock. Doc will be here soon." Matt was frantically trying to keep pressure on all of the wounds at once with a large stack of towels.

"I'll be right back. Try and keep pressure on those." Changing quickly he heard a knock on the door. Rushing to the door he opened it to a man who smelled like alcohol. "Hurry he's right in here. He'd been shot in the chest and his leg."

"Right, right. Do you have my payment?" he grumbled as he followed Matt through the apartment.

"You get three thousand upfront. If I live you get another four and an additional two for your silence," Frank said this calmly as though he wasn't the one who was currently dying. He indicated for Matt to show the doctor the bag of cash. Rubbing his hands together and taking a quick pull from his flask the doctor opened his bag.

"I'll give you a sedative. I need to stop the internal bleeding right away."

"No sedative."

"This is going to hurt. You're going to want a sedative."

"No. Get to work."

"Have it your way." He began placing his tools out all neatly wrapped in sterile plastics. Pulling on his gloves with he snap he went to work.

Frank went in and out of consciousness through the surgery. Matt sat next to him listening to his heart for any signs of stopping. At some point he'd unconsciously taken Frank's hand that was clenching in the sheets. When he felt his body tensing with pain he'd give the hand a reassuring squeeze. He could feel tremors coursing through his body as he fought to stay conscious.

"I'm here. You can relax. I'm watching him."

"You're blind," was the soft reply that Matt could only hear with his extra sensitive hearing.

"Shut up and relax. I won't leave." Frank cracked open an eye and stared Matt down. Matt nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Hesitating he returned the gesture. Another wave of pain made his whole body tense up. Matt could hear his jaw clenching. If he didn't crack any teeth it'd be a miracle. This time he passed out easily without fighting it. "How does he look?" Matt asked the doctor as soon as he was sure Frank was completely out of it.

"I've stopped the internal bleeding. He'd going to be out of it for a few days. He shouldn't move for a few weeks. Looks like he'll pull through though. Your friend has obviously survived plenty," he gestured at Frank's body. Matt could detect some of the larger scars with his sonar but he had no idea the full extent the Punisher's work had taken on Castle.

"What should I do in that time?"

"I'll leave you with some antibiotics he needs to take. This place is cleaner than a lot of the places I get called into, but it isn't even close to a hospital. I've also got some painkillers to keep him calm. His muscles contracting from pain won't help him heal any faster. You should change these sheets and wipe him down everyday. He'll probably have a fever for a bit, but if it lasts more than a few days call me back and I'll give him something." He began stitching up the incisions he'd made and looked down at the bullet wounds in his legs. "Have you checked him for any other wounds?"

"There's more?"

"His boxers are soaked through. We need to take those off to be sure we've found all the damage. Besides you'll have to clean him up soon anyway. You can't leave those on him." Matt followed the line of Frank's body with his senses. He'd been so focused on getting to his apartment and hoping he didn't die that he hadn't thought what being Castle's nurse would require. The thought of having to touch all of Frank's body made him nervous and maybe a little excited. No not excited. Definitely no that.

"Right of course. We'll just take his boxers off. No big deal," he was talking to himself as he hesitantly reached for the scissors the doc was offering him. Carefully releasing Frank's limp hand he began to carefully cut away the blood soaked briefs. Taking a deep breath he pull the ruined fabric away and tossed them toward his garbage can. Matt's sonar usually gave him a rough guess about men's…endowments. He usually ignored it, but having a now naked Frank Castle in his bed with obviously generous parts was impossible to block out. He sat slightly in shock no longer sure what he was supposed to do next. Right, the Punisher is naked in his bed full of bullet wounds with his life resting in an alcoholic shady doctor's hands and Matt was thinking about his dick. Taking a deep breath he looked to the doctor that too busy removing a bullet to notice Matt's discomfort.

"He's clean. I've got his hip sewed up. Make sure he doesn't move too much. He shouldn't put his full weight on this leg for a week at least. This one in his thigh might be a problem. Come here and get ready to hand me a clamp." He pulled the bullet out and his leg immediately began to bleed freely. Holding out his hand he took the clamp and began feverishly working to stop the bleeding. Matt noticed Frank's heart speeding up and started pacing nervously. "Got it you, you little fucker," the doctor said under his breath unaware of Matt's sharp hearing.

"Is he okay? That was a lot of blood. Should we do a transfusion?" Matt was panicky and was anxious to get a report.

"He's on the border line of needing a transfusion, but he won't die without one. Do you know his blood type? If you can find a match I can set it up or I could leave you with some vitamins to help him out."

"Vitamins for now. I'm sure he knows his blood type."

"Okay, I'll finish up on this last one and get you the antibiotics, painkillers, and vitamins," he was tying off the stitches on Frank's thigh and moving down his leg. The last bullet had cleanly passed through muscle and was quickly sewed up. "I have another call waiting. I'll leave you with plenty of bandages, so once you clean him up you can bind the wounds. Be careful not to do it too tight. You don't want to stop his circulation and at first you'll need to change them frequently." He handed Matt a few pill bottles with the bandages and started repacking his bag.

"Thanks for this. Here's the money. I'll trust you to take only what you're owed. He'd probably got that money counted out to the dollar and he isn't a guy you want to piss off," Matt would never let Frank go after the doctor and he doubted Frank would take the time to go after him. Money was just one of those necessary things for his war, but carried no personal value. He could always get more off his victims. Being blind Matt had to trust people not to shortchange him when he was alone, but he didn't want the doctor feeling too comfortable with the situation.

"Don't worry, son. I deal with lots of people like your friend. I'm not dumb enough to piss that type off," he counted out his payment. "Call me if those get infected." He walked out without looking back staring at the stack of cash in his bag. Matt wondered if he had another patient or just an appointment at the nearest bar.

Locking the front door he filled a large bowl in the kitchen with hot water and grabbed another stack of old towels. Setting everything on the bedside table he began to rip the towel into smaller rags. Ringing the first one out he turned to his task. He could smell the blood on the air as he started at Frank's shoulder. Feeling for the dried blood he moved to get some on his neck leaning over him. Breathing deeply and slightly leaning into the touch Matt had to wonder how long it'd been for Frank. His life was centered on his war. When was the last time he allowed someone to touch him with any sort of tenderness? Carefully moving over his chest he got his first real 'look' at the scars that covered his body. Gunshots, knife wounds, burns and the small jagged marks from shrapnel passed under his hands. He didn't notice Frank was watching him. Frowning at the damage and pain this man had suffered he delicately moved around the most recent scars.

Winching slightly when the rag moved over the fresh incision Matt finally realized Frank was awake. Ringing out the rag again he moved back to his patient. He concentrated on making his chest and arms spotless, trying to postpone the movement downward. He'd been counting on Frank being asleep for this part. When he could put it off no longer he looked back at Frank. His breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed. It figured the most peaceful he'd ever seen the Punisher he was full of bullet wounds. When Matt stopped, Frank opened his eyes again waiting to see what he'd do next.

Deciding to start at his feet he worked his way back up and before he knew it he was once again staring at Frank's dick. Cleaning the rag once again he took a deep breath and gently placed his hand on his hip. He focused on getting the blood off the hip that'd been shot. Somehow the blood had run directly between his legs drying in the coarse hair there. He glanced back at Frank. At some point he'd closed his eyes again. Now that he was paying attention he realized how tired Frank seemed to be. Every small movement took tremendous effort. Matt doubted he had the strength to lift his head. Suddenly he became aware of the way Castle's body was trembling. The blood loss and the water were obviously making him cold. Stealing himself Matt began to quickly clean. His own discomfort no longer mattered as the trembling increased. Frank's body didn't react when he lifted his dick to clean around the shaft and start to gently scrub the blood from his balls.

As soon as he was satisfied he ran to get fresh sheets. He slipped them off one side and put the new one's on with a layer of towels to save his mattress. "I've got to move you over," he said sadly. Frank didn't make a sound as Matt slowly lifted him, but his body did tense. Once he was settled he finished the sheets and grabbed the bandages. He hurried to wrap his calf and lifted his leg to reach around his thigh. Once that was done he pulled the blankets to his hips. Climbing onto the bed next to Frank he carefully lifted him so he could slide behind him. He gently helped him lean back against his chest. Frank's head came to rest on his shoulder as he took quick shallow breaths. Matt began to subconsciously run his fingers through his shaggy hair, trying to sooth him. When his breathing had steadied he carefully wrapped a bandage around his waist. Gently placing the end of the bandage over the wound on his chest he awkwardly slid it between their bodies until Frank looked like a mummy, a very sexy mummy. No not sexy. Nothing sexy here.

Matt moved a little too quickly as he tried to get away from the warm body resting on his chest. Frank winced and grasped his leg through the blankets. His breathing had become shallow again and his head rolled on Matt's chest until it was tucked under his chin. Without thinking he wrapped his arms protectively around him making hushing noises when he groaned softly. Being carefully of his injuries he rubbed Frank's arms in what he hoped was a soothing way. It seemed to work as his breath slowed again. Matt didn't move for the next ten minutes to be sure he was asleep deeply enough for him to move. This time moving slowly he slid out of the bed and wrapped Frank up in the blankets. He added a few more from the hall closet to try and add some heat. Making sure he was resting and wasn't bleeding again he made his way to the shower.

It'd been a long night, but he was covered in the Punisher's blood and sweat. He was too tired to get too excited at the idea of the naked body in his bed. Making a list of things he'd need to do once the sun was up he washed quickly and dressed in some loose sleep-pants. He had decided to sleep next to Frank on the floor incase something happened in the night, so he began pilling cushions from the couch and covering them with his remaining blankets. His head barely touched the pillow before he was asleep.

After felt like only a few hours Matt suddenly woke up. For a second he didn't know why he was sleeping on his floor. The sound of sheets rustling and a soft moaning reached his ears. Frank was clearly stuck in some sort of fever dream. Kneeling next to the bed Matt listened to his heart pumping furiously and his incoherent muttering. He started running his hands through his hair soothingly and making hushing sounds again. Frank visibly relaxed when Matt started touching him. His breathing evened out and his limbs stopped shaking. Once he was calm Matt stood up and stretched until he felt the satisfying pop in his back. Turning to put the coffee on and make some calls he heard Frank sigh something. Matt froze and listened when Frank sighed the same thing. "Maria…"

Matt knew what'd happened to the Punisher's family, but Frank rarely showed any sign that he had once been a normal man with a wife he loved. Somehow hearing her name from Frank's lips for the first time made her seem suddenly real. For the first time he wondered how they'd met. What she'd thought when he'd proposed? Was the father Frank Castle as calm when his kids were born as the Punisher was when he was raiding a mob safe house. He wished he could see Frank from her eyes. When he was still young. Seeing Frank Castle smile would be a real sight. Hearing him laugh or watching him play with his kids. Matt turned away sadly and began making his coffee.

The rest of the morning he spent making phone calls to cover his absence for the next few days. He could've asked for some help, but he didn't know how to explain the ridiculous circumstance. Wolverine was the only Avenger who had any respect for Frank and Matt was certain Logan wouldn't turn him in. Unfortunately Logan was also one of the busiest people he knew. He walked back to his room with his steaming mug of coffee. Frank was once more resting peacefully. Well, mostly. Matt could feel the way his eyes were moving back and forth under his eyelids. Occasionally his trigger finger would twitch. Stepping forward Matt gently checked his bandages. Only his thigh needed immediate changing so once he'd finished his nurse duties he began cleaning up the scene from last night. He'd settled on hardwood floors years ago to make the clean up easier. Wiping away the blood and filling a bag with all the evidence took most of the morning. Frank slept all morning, and into the evening. Matt was going over a case when he heard him wake up.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better," he replied weakly.

"I have some stuff you need to take for infections and the blood you lost. I don't suppose you'll take some painkillers as well?" he finished hopefully.

"No. I've had worse, Murdock," he sounded a little stronger.

"I can't imagine. Here I'll get some water." When he returned with a glass and the pills Frank hadn't moved. Trying to sit up was obviously too painful. Frank crumbled back onto the bed and tried to reach for the pills. His arm barely rose but it was shaking too badly to stay up. Matt placed a hand behind his head and gently lifted the pills followed by the glass to his mouth. Even swallowing seemed to take extra effort. By the time Matt had lowered his back down he was already dosing off again. "Rest up, Frank. I'll be here when you wake up."

For the next few days Frank would wake long enough to take his pills. The rest of the day he'd toss and turn in a constant fit of nightmares. Matt didn't need to guess what they were about. He continued to repeat the names of his murdered wife and kids. It sounded like he was pleading with them. Sometimes he'd wake shaking and begging with someone. Matt would cradle him to his chest and try to sooth him until he was asleep once more. If Frank remembered his dreams he gave no indication when he was awake. Matt knew that this was a pain he'd been living with for years, but seeing it for him self was strange. The Punisher was always cold and distant. Now that he'd had a real look at the tortured soul behind the symbol he wondered if he could ever see Frank the same way.

When he started to stay awake for longer periods Matt was able to feed him small amounts and force some water on him. Today he'd already forced a few full glasses down his throat and he was wondering why he hadn't needed a bathroom yet. Suddenly Frank's eyes went a little wide and he cleared his throat. "Uh, Murdock?"

"Hmmm?" he said absently feeling the bandages to see if they needed changing.

"I need to, um…you know," he said awkwardly.

"To what?" he had never seen Frank embarrassed and he was about to laugh when he got his answer.

"I've got to take a piss," he said quickly.

"Oh, right. I was wondering when that'd happen,"

"You gonna help or are you just gonna stand there?" Matt heard the slight urgency in his voice. He quickly pulled down the blankets to reveal Frank's still naked body. Frank held out an arm to wrap around Matt's shoulder. Groaning when he sat up for the first time in days and leaning heavily onto Matt they slowly moved toward the bathroom. He helped Frank to the toilet and stood awkwardly. When they started moving back to the bed Matt felt something wet against his side. All the movement had made the bleeding start again.

"Shit, Frank, you're bleeding again."

"Some of the stitches might've pulled. Do you still have all my stuff? I have a needle in one of the pouches on my belt."

"I don't think you want the blind guy giving you stitches, Castle."

"I can do it myself. I'm feeling better."

"Do that a lot?"

"Yeah," he said simply. Matt helped him to sit on the edge of the bed and grabbed the bag of Frank's tools. Frank pulled out what he needed and set if next to him. He started gesturing for Matt to help him with the bandages. Once he was unwrapped Matt helped him lay back down. "I need you to hold a mirror."

"Okay, you're lucky my ex left one of her mirrors. I don't have much use for them."

"You're not missing much, Murdock."

"Hey! I've never had any complaints and… wait, did you just make a joke?"

"No,"

"That sounded distinctly like a joke, Frank. Are you feeling okay?"

"Must be the blood loss,"

"Oh I'm sure that's what it is," he said sarcastically. Frank moved the mirror so he could see the wound and began to stitch with quick movements born of habit. When he'd finished, Matt cut the thread and stood up. "You're all bloody again. Time for your sponge bath,"

"I'm not an invalid. Help me to the tub."

"Helping you to the bathroom is what started this whole mess. You aren't going anywhere." He gathered the rags and refilled the bowl with hot water. Returning he sat next to Frank and began to clean off the fresh blood and the sweat from the last few days. Sighing he felt Frank's body start to relax. He cut away the other bandages to reach the rest of his skin and just as he was feeling comfortable being so close to Castle's naked body he felt him tense slightly. "What? Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No it's fine. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I can just take a bath." He tried to sit up and groaned falling back.

"I'm almost done. I just have to get the blood off your stomach and your… oh," he suddenly realized why Frank had suddenly become uncomfortable. He must be feeling a lot better. "Well, that's, uh, normal. Nothing wrong with, uh, that. I'll just finish quick," Matt began to clean faster until he brushed his hip a little too roughly making him wince. His erection flagged a little at the sudden pain, but when Matt panicked and pulled away he accidently brushed his half hard cock with the rag making Frank groan before he could stop himself.

"Fuck, Murdock. Don't do that," his voice was strained slightly. Matt listened to his heart speed up and sat back thinking.

"Castle, um, how long has it been?"

"Long time," he said quietly not looking at Matt. "Just give me the rag, I can finish up." Matt rinsed the rag and handed it to Frank before he slipped out of the room. He told him he was going to the store before quickly leaving the apartment to give him some privacy.

When he returned from the store he listened at the door to be sure Frank had finished. Opening the door he could hear his steady breathing as he slept. Matt wasn't entirely sure how to face him after that and he was glad he was asleep for the moment. If it was anyone else he'd probably laugh about it, but Frank had obviously gone a long time without physical contact. As Matt thought about the way Frank's body felt under his hands he knew it wasn't lack of appeal. Maybe after all this time Frank didn't know how to initiate something so simple. He wished he could ease some of his pain. Eating a quick micro waved meal and showering he walked into the dark bedroom. Frank was having another nightmare.

Walking to the bed and slipping into the other side until he was pressed into Frank's uninjured side he began stroking his hair and murmuring soothing nothings. "Please…don't hurt them…Please…Lisa don't…Maria…Don't go…Please…" he continued to mumble so softly even Matt could barely hear him. Matt ran a hand across his chest and felt him shiver into the touch. As his breathing calmed Matt continued to stroke his chest and arms. He traced Frank's face with his fingers. Even here he found scars. Slowly tracing them over his body he marveled at all the things Frank had survived until he fell asleep curled next to him.

Matt woke slowly. He could feel warmth pressing into his side and the steady working of another pair of lungs next to him. Smiling into the pillow he relaxed under the blankets. The body next to him stirred slightly and he subconsciously reached out his senses following Frank's movements. Frank was looking at him now, but he didn't say anything, just settled back into his pillow and let out a breath. Matt stretched and sat up. He gave Frank a good view of his upper body as he worked out his sore muscles. Oddly enough he'd forgotten to wear a shirt to bed. Smiling at the small jump in Frank's pulse, he stood up and casually walked away. He started making toast and eggs while the coffee brewed. When he returned Frank was breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Hungry?" Frank nodded and carefully opened his eyes. "I made eggs and toast. The coffee just finished too," he added hearing the beep in the kitchen. Frank started pushing himself into a seated position, but had to stop before he got too far. Matt wordlessly walked around to him and gently lifted him to shove extra pillows behind him so Frank could rest. He released the breath he'd been holding and settled back down while Matt retreated to the kitchen to retrieve the meager breakfast.

"Thanks," he said when Matt set the plate on his lap. Matt nodded and sat down next to him to eat his own breakfast. They ate in silence in the quiet apartment.

"Coffee?" he asked when they had finished eating.

"Black,"

"Fitting,"

"Shut up," Frank grumbled. Matt smiled and took the plates back to the kitchen. "I can leave now if you need me gone," he said when he took the coffee.

"It's hasn't even been a week. Unless you have some mutant healing abilities you're staying here,"

"Why do you care so much, Murdock?"

"You've helped me when you didn't have to,"

"You're not me. We settled that at Ryker's,"

"Frank, I'm not arguing with you on this. You can't make it to the bathroom without help. You aren't ready to be on your own yet."

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Did you want more?"

"No, it's just not like you to agree with me so fast,"

"I didn't say I agree with you."

"I guess not. I might need to go into the office for a while today to settle some business. If I leave you alone do you promise not to try and be all macho and leave?"

"Might?"

"Yeah I need to make a few calls first, but I'm not going anywhere if you plan on running,"

"Only if I get my guns back,"

"How do I know you won't kill any of my neighbors?"

"I'm not compelled to kill. I make a choice every time I fire. Unless your neighbors have done something to deserve a bullet they're safe."

"One gun,"

"The Colt then." Matt nodded and called Foggy. After a few minutes of talking it was clear he'd have to go in for a bit. Wishing he didn't have to leave he dug through Frank's bag in the closet and pulled out the handgun. Frank wordlessly accepted it and checked the chamber. He released the mag and counted how many shots he had left. Reloading the gun he set it on the table next to him within easy reach.

"You have my cell number? Your pills are there next to the bottle of water. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I can take care of myself, Murdock."

"Right, just don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He slowly walked to the front door to give Frank plenty of time to call him back. Frank simply turned on the TV and ignored him. Locking the door behind him, he immediately started moving much faster. He wanted to get back as quickly as he could. Castle could certainly take care of himself, but Matt had always felt oddly responsible for him. He had tried years ago to pull him back from the brink but it was far too late for Frank. The Punisher became his identity. Matt picked up his pace and continued his half run to the law office he shared with his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I edited this chapter for FF, but if you want the full version it's on AO3**

** /works/654009/chapters/1191240**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hopefully Frank had kept his word, but Matt wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't take the chance to retreat to one of his hideouts. He was so distracted that Foggy, tired of repeating himself, eventually just told him to go home. Matt reentered his apartment smiling slightly. The steady beat of the one heart he was listening for had reached him a few blocks from home. Following the steady thump to the bathroom he cautiously opened the door.

"Frank?"

"Mmm?"

"Well you managed to stay in the apartment, but you couldn't resist leaving the bed?" he said reproachfully as he stood over Frank, currently relaxing in the bathtub.

"Told you I'm not an invalid."

"Great so you risked bleeding out to prove your point?" Matt sat down on the counter in front of the bath.

"I wouldn't have bled out."

"That isn't the point."

"What is your point then?"

"I could've helped you."

"Don't need help, Murdock."

"Right, the mighty Punisher. Tell me how would you have survived those wounds if I hadn't shown up? Even you need help sometimes."

"I've survived worse."

"You won't always make it out though. Eventually this is going to kill you. Is that what you want? There're a lot easier ways to do that, that don't involve pissing off every criminal in New York."

"I know how this ends. Done too much for it to go any other way. What about you?"

"Me?"

"You aren't exactly in the safest line of work. Everyone dies, Murdock. Why go out dressed up at night and increase your chances?"

"This isn't about me. I save people."

"I'm not a hero. I knew that after my first tour. Saw plenty of good kids die and plenty of asshole live on. Life isn't fair. You know that better than most. I'm just balancing the scale."

"We've all lost people, Frank. Should we all be like you and just kill our problems?"

"No one should be like me."

"Well at least we agree on something."

"Why did you help me?"

"I told you, you've helped me before and I'm not just going to listen to you die."

"That's not it. We've talked about this. Thought you'd accepted my decision."

"I'll never be okay with what you do. I just know a lost cause when I see one."

"Why then?"

"It doesn't mean I want you to die, Frank."

"It's a certainty, Murdock."

"Yeah, well maybe I still care what happens to you. Death may be a certainty, but you shouldn't go looking for it. You need to live first. Think of all that the world has to offer." Frank was silent for a moment. Just when Matt thought he wasn't going to answer he opened his eyes and looked at him for the first time.

"I already lived, Matt. There's no going back for me." They stared at each other lost in their own thoughts. Well, Matt was. Frank looked totally calm and self-assured. Matt just listened to Frank's heart no longer sure what to say. These conversations only ended this way. Both set in their opinions and unwilling to change. Except that way the Punisher spoke about it sounded like this path was as inevitable as it's outcome. For him it could be no other way.

Giving up on a response, Matt simply changed the subject. "How're the stitches holding up?"

"Fine."

"Are you done in here?"

"Haven't started yet."

"Sit up and I'll help," Matt said unbuttoning his work shirt.

"I'm not an-"

"I know, but you're staying here so it's my rules. You've had enough excitement today." Frank glared up at Matt and grudgingly pulled himself up into a seated position.

Grabbing a cloth, he knelt beside the tub. He gently ran the cloth over Frank's broad shoulders letting the water run down the muscular back. Frank sighed and relaxed slightly, so Matt took his time, lingering a little longer than necessary on his lower back. Guiding him to lay back, he worked his way around his sides. Lifting each arm and easing even more tension from Frank as he carefully massaged his body. He was barely paying attention to actually cleaning anymore. The cloth floated somewhere by his feet, forgotten. Castle didn't seem to mind and his body was starting to respond. His heart picked up its pace slightly. Matt began to trace a scar on his chest until he reached an old bullet wound near his heart.

When he touched this one, Frank opened his eyes and watched his expression. Matt realized that this must be from that day in the park. This shot should've killed him. The chances of being hit here without going through the heart or a lung we're slim to impossible. Maybe the Punisher was meant to be. He jumped slightly when Frank's hand met the one that had paused on his chest. Frank gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Just the way Matt had done a few nights ago. He was tugged forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. Moving carefully toward his neck, Frank inhaled slowly and began to nuzzle insistently below Matt's ear. He hesitantly pressed his lips right below his ear then gently began to kiss his way to that sensitive spot where his pulse was strongest. When he latched on and started slowly alternating between bites and kisses, Matt moaned softly and his pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. Frank laughed against his neck and began to work more insistently. He felt him stop when Matt's free hand began to once again trace his chest.

"Bed," was all he had to say for Matt to stand up and half carry him across the apartment. This was made difficult by the way Frank's hand had started pulling impatiently at his shirt for him to take it off. He hurriedly led Frank onto the bed even as Frank was pulling their bodies closer. They fell onto the mattress and simultaneously moaned at the contact. Sitting up to tear his shirt off he quickly returned to the body below him.

Frank crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. His tongue parted Matt's willing lips with unbridled need. He kept his weight off Frank's body as he returned the kiss. He could feel Frank against his hip as he started rolling his hips against Frank's. Feeling his corresponding moan in his mouth he began kissing down Frank's jaw and bit roughly on his neck. If it was possible the heart now pounding against Matt's chest began to work even faster when he started biting and nipping down Frank's neck to his collarbone.

When he reached Frank's chest he began teasing his nipple until it was hard. Feeling the shiver of pleasure below him he moved to the next one to repeat his ministrations, as he continued to pinch and twist the first one. Frank began to roll his hips impatiently against Matt's stomach trying to create friction. "Stop teasing, Murdock," he said hoarsely.

Matt stopped what he was doing and looked toward Frank's face. "Matt. I think we're past last names, Frank," he said for emphasis as he brushed his hand against Frank's weeping cock. At the contact he hissed and arched towards his retreating hand with a growl.

"Don't just sit there," he said with a barely noticeable strain in his voice.

"Say it or I stop," Matt was enjoying seeing Frank writhing below him desperate.

"Matt," he hissed pulling Matt back down for another fierce kiss. He began pulling at the top button of Matt's pants and soon Matt's own erection sprung free. As soon as it was free Frank reached for it and began stroking. Stopping at the head to swipe his thumb over the pre-come gathering there he began to pump harder. Matt rested his head on Frank's should with a groan, thrusting into the tight circle of Frank's hand. His other hand snaked between them reaching to lift his balls and squeeze in time with his stroke. Groaning, increasing his thrusting even more when Frank gave a throaty laugh deep in his chest, he started biting and licking the brushed flesh on Frank's throat.

"Frank… I'm gonna…" was all he managed to say through the fog of pleasure Frank was giving him. His only response was an increase in his strokes. Frank caught the strangled moan, crashing their lips back together, as Matt came undone. His seed hit Frank's stomach, as his thrusts became erratic and wild. Frank kissed him soothingly on every inch of his face he could reach. Shuddering he looked back at Frank. He brought the hand covered in Matt's spending and licked each one clean, staring directing back at him. Matt crashed their lips together again with a little less need and a little more of something like tenderness. He licked his seed off Frank's tongue and grinned as Frank rolled his own erection against Matt's sweating body. Laughing softly he sat up to pull his pants completely off and started kissing back down Frank's body until he was at the source of his arousal.

Frank sat up on his elbows to watch him as he took Frank's massive length in his hand. After a few strokes Frank's hand met his own to still his movements. He looked at Frank questioningly. "Suck…" was all he had to say for Matt to bend down and take the head in his mouth. Smiling slightly he brought one hand to the base to meet his mouth on each stoke. Rolling his hips asking silently for more, Matt began to take more into his mouth on each downward movement until his head reached the back of his throat. As soon at it made contact Frank allowed another rare moan to escape him. One of his hands reached into Matt's hair to guide him as he started to reach his peak. He started thrusting into his mouth carefully, not wanting to choke Matt and still sore in his hip.

When he felt Frank's sack begin to tighten he sucked even harder. Frank gave a few more rough thrusts and soon his come was hitting the back of Matt's throat. Trying to swallow the intense orgasm proved nearly impossible. Frank weakly pulled him back up and licked Matt's face clean. For the first time he kissed Matt with something akin to tenderness. Matt grabbed one of the rags still sitting on the bedside table and gently wiped their mutual spendings off each other, as Frank caught his breath below him. Setting the used rag back down he settled next to Frank. When he started to roll onto his uninjured side he pulled Matt back against his chest. He sleepily breathed against Matt's neck and placed one final kiss there before he fell asleep, exhausted.

Matt stayed awake a little longer, listened to the steady rhythm of Frank's heart and smiled into the pillow until he too fell asleep.

Sun warmed Matt's face and for a moment he simply basked in a deep contented feeling. When he moved to get up the arm around his waist pulled him back against a warm body. Frank was slowly waking up sighing and pulling their bodies deeper into the warm blankets. Matt laughed softly and Frank's hand squeezed even tighter on his waist teasingly. "I was going to make something. Are you hungry?" The mattress absorbed Frank's noncommittal grumble, but he loosened his hold on Matt. When he crawled out of bed Frank slapped him appreciatively on the ass and rolled onto his back. Laughing again Matt began making breakfast after he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. When he returned Frank had sat up with the sheets pooled around his waist to check his wounds. Last nights activities had opened them a little, but they wouldn't need to be re-stitched. He took the plate and set in on his lap so he could take the fresh mug of coffee and lift the sheets so Matt could slide back next to him. They ate leaning comfortably against each other, Franks arm slung loosely around Matt's waist.

"Need to shower and re-bandage these. I should move that van too."

"Will you come back after?" Matt said attempting to sound nonchalant. Frank was silent as he chewed on the toast.

"That okay?"

"Well you're still hurt,"

"Grievously,"

"See sarcasm from you can't be a good sign,"

"Blood loss," Frank sounded slightly amused, certainly more than Matt had ever seen him. Smiling he carried the plates back to the sink, as Frank moved slowly toward the shower. Hearing the water start he hesitated. Was last night a one-time thing or should he join Frank in the shower? Standing outside the door not sure what Frank was comfortable with he was grateful when he heard his answer. "You coming in?"

"Yeah, I need to shower before I go to the office. I didn't get a lot done yesterday." He pulled off his boxers and stepped into the water behind Frank placing a hand on his uninjured hip.

"Why?"

"Well I can't walk in there smelling like sex." He felt Frank's quiet laugh and answered the seconds part of Frank's question, "I was too preoccupied thinking about you. I wasn't sure you'd try to leave,"

"I like the food here," he said grabbing the soap and turning to Matt.

"Is that all?" Matt's cock started to harden as Frank began cleaning his chest brushing teasingly against his nipples.

"Company's pretty good," he said reaching around and grabbing Matt's ass and parting his cheeks to tease his entrance. Matt almost collapsed at the rough contact, but suddenly Frank pulled away a little. "I want to fuck you here next. Get some lube on your way home." Matt shuddered and rested his head on Frank's shoulder and nodded.

"We shouldn't have gotten in here together," he said pressing into Frank's hip. He felt Frank wince a little and realized too late it was the injured hip. "Frank maybe we should wait on the actual fucking," he was quickly backing away as far as the small shower allowed. Growling slightly, Frank reached for Matt and pinned him against the wall. He hands went to either side of Matt's head and he roughly pressed into his stomach.

"Tonight, Matt," he crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss that left Matt's knees trembling. "Now let's get cleaned up." He stepped back toward the water and started soaping up his own body. Matt boldly stepped forward and pressed against Frank's back. Reaching quickly around he grabbed Frank's length and began pumping, rolling his own erection into the cleft of his ass. Frank allowed him control for the moment, leaning against Matt and rolling his hips back. As soon as he let out a groan of pleasure, Frank had spun around to press him back against the wall so their erections rubbed together. They both reached for each other and setting a bruising pace.

Frank seemed to be tired from last night still. His free hand fell to Matt's shoulder and he leaned against him, never stopping or slowing the hand wrapped tightly around Matt. Seeing an opportunity Matt grabbed Frank's ass with his free had. Kneading the tight flesh he started to part them to reach for his balls from behind. Frank hissed and tightened his grip on Matt's shoulder picking up the pace with his other hand. Tracing his fingers up the cleft of Frank's ass until he found the puckered hole, he spread it slightly between his thumb and first finger. Frank seemed surprised at Matt's show of dominance, but the way his cock was twitching and his heart was pounding he clearly liked it. Matt leaned forward and bit into Frank's shoulder as he pushed a finger in to the first joint. Frank groaned louder than ever, releasing Matt and grabbing at his hip for support. Matt wanted to tell him he'd stop if Frank didn't finish him off, but he didn't like the way Frank was leaning steadily more weight against him. He was barely on his feet and blood had started slowly mixing with the water at their feet.

Deciding to finish quickly rather than try to stop the Punisher he forced his finger all the way into Frank's tightness. The way his walls hugged his finger made Matt groan at the thought of having his cock pressed in that warmth. Rolling his hips weakly into Matt and grabbing him even tighter Frank spoke raggedly into Matt's ear, "You want to fuck my ass, Matt? Want me on my knees… taking you in? Tell me how it feels... Gonna do this to you soon…On your knees maybe…Maybe on top…How'd you like to ride my cock, Matt?" Matt was near tears at Frank's words. He'd never wanted in someone so bad, or to be taken himself. He released Frank with one hand and continued thrusting his fingers in time with the hand now around his own cock. It only took a few pulls before he was coming all over Frank's stomach. He continued to thrust into Frank, pausing only to add another finger.

"Uuungh… You're so fucking tight…" Matt murmured in Frank's ear and returned to stroking him. Frank leaned heavily against him groaning at the burn in his ass and the pressure building in his stomach. He came quickly, with a few weak thrusts into Matt's hand. His head rested against the wall as he caught his breath. Matt was holding almost all of his weight now slowly getting more worried. Frank just trembled against him and lightly bit Matt's slick shoulder. "You alright, Frank?"

"Might… just go back to bed. You need to take some stuff out of the van for me. Guns, more cash… just help yourself to whatever you need." He turned in Matt's arms to let the water wash him off. Matt quickly stood in front of the spray, scrubbing roughly, and then shut the water off. He started patting Frank dry with the towel careful around the bleeding wounds on his chest.

"You know I don't need either of those. Frank we're moving this too quickly. You need more rest before we take this any further."

"Just a little blood. Let me rest and I'll be fine tonight."

"Are you insane?"

"So long as I'm not standing next time. I want in that tight ass, Matt." The hand on his hip slapped his ass before quickly grabbing his hip again to stay upright.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, not tonight. Soon. I'm not a patient man." Matt sighed and nodded.

"Come on. You're not going anywhere today. Think you can sew these?"

"I'll look at them, might be able to get away with just a bandage." They slowly moved back toward the bed and, for what felt like the hundredth time, Matt helped him lay down. Frank ended up needing new stitches in one of the chest wounds, but the other stopped with a little pressure. When he was once more wrapped up in fresh bandages, Matt once again layered the blankets on and kissed his wet hair before quickly dressing and stepping out to the parking garage. He was wearing his gloves that night, so he wasn't worried about his own prints. Putting on gloves and pulling out a rag he wiped down the car, spraying a bottle of ammonia on Frank's blood he'd found, under one of the seats. Satisfied he grabbed the two full duffels and walked quickly back to the apartment. Setting Frank's stuff in the closet along with the rest of his stuff he turned back to the form on his bed.

"We have your vest, guns, and a pile of cash. It's almost like you're moving in." Matt waited for a reply but smiled when he realized he'd fallen asleep. He backed out of the room after he placed a sheet over the windows to make it even darker. This time he left the apartment at a leisurely walk. Certain Frank would be there when he returned.

Gone. Where could he have gone in that condition? Matt was pacing his apartment after returning to an empty bed. There wasn't any fresh blood. No sign of a struggle. He knew this would happen eventually. However, after last night and this morning something felt off about the sudden exit. Was Frank avoiding him? Maybe this scared him, this human thing. Matt worked himself into a panicked state not sure if Frank was okay. He kept reminding himself this was the Punisher. He'd survived worse on his own and he was well on the way to healing. Making up his mind he pulled his Daredevil uniform on, determined to find Frank to make sure he was okay. Before he even reached the window he heard footsteps and a familiar heartbeat moving down the hall.

Before he could knock, Matt opened it and pulled him in before slamming the door behind him. "Where the hell were you? No note, no nothing? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Frank grabbed the hair at the back of Matt's head and crashed their lips together to silence him. Matt protested weakly before returning the kiss, putting all his worry for Frank into the kiss. Pulling back slowly Frank looked at him.

"Had to dump the van. You can't read notes and I don't know brail." Matt folded his arms and pouted slightly. Frank placed a hand under his chin, lifting his head so they were eye level with each other. "Didn't mean to worry you," he kissed Matt softly then pulled back, "Matt… don't loose sight of who I am. I don't want to hurt you once I'm back out there."

"Why? You can have another life, Frank."

"I can't, Matt."

"Explain it to me then. If you don't want to hurt me you'll explain some of this," Matt pressed their foreheads together. Frank looked at him for a moment, considering.

"Okay, but not here. It's a long story." Matt nodded and moved to the empty bedroom. Frank followed slowly, taking his shoes and shirt off as he went. He reached the bed in a pair of Matt's boxers and slid in next to him. "What do you want to know?"

"Why can't you have a new start, Frank?"

"After all the blood I've spilled? I'd be running for the rest of my life. Except I would be ignoring what I am."

"Join the Avengers. They could use a brain like yours."

"Doubt they'd take me. I couldn't keep fighting the same people over and over because Rogers is too noble to do what's necessary."

"What was Maria like?" The sudden change in subject effectively shut Frank up for a few minutes. He seemed to be thinking carefully.

"She was…fuck I don't know, Matt."

"Seeing what happened when she died she must've meant a lot to you."

"Of course she fucking meant a lot to me. She was everything to me. I was dead when I met her. She was my second chance at life, Matt. All those things I'd buried to survive, compassion, hope, love, joy, she brought all that back the first time I saw her. I've never met anyone so happy to be alive. When she talked her eyes lit up and you could feel her passion pouring off her. She was real and compassionate. She was a good mother. Lisa was just like her, so trusting and innocent. My family was the only thing keeping that part of me alive. They were fucking everything, Murdock." The way he'd reverted back to last names told Matt he was on the defensive even if his voice didn't get that point across. There was no doubt. Matt sighed and pulled Frank down so he could rest his head on his chest. He felt Frank's heart slowing back to normal against his ear.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Telling me. It helps me understand a little better. Why you need to stop that from ever happening again. I'm not going to agree with it, but you're side of it makes a bit more sense." Frank just pulled Matt further into his arms appreciatively. "Do you think you could tell me more about her?" Frank hesitated then began talking in his slow, controlled voice. Once he got lost in the memories Matt could hear some of his old happiness, but as he got further into them the pain began to creep into his voice. Eventually he just stopped and buried his face into Matt's chest, not quiet crying but unable to continue. They fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

When Matt woke he was relieved to feel Frank's familiar warmth pressing against him. He began running his fingers through his hair. It'd gotten longer the past year. Frank was shaving less, his stubble was scratching Matt's chest as he continued to sleep. He knew Frank would move on soon. It was like the frog and the scorpion. A scorpion seemed like a fair thing to compare the Punisher.

Frank gave no sign of waking any time soon, so Matt gently extricated himself from the mass of limbs and twisted sheets. He made a mental note to change them soon. Matt left for the office reassured Frank would probably spend most of the day sleeping. He was a little subdued going over cases with Foggy. A new case had come in while he was gone. A young girl had been hit by a stray bullet while playing at the park and died. A man was robbing a gas station across the street and fired shots when he got impatient with the cashier. Her parents were desperate to bring the man to justice, but the robber had some connections in a local crime family that had influences in key places. The evidence had mysteriously disappeared and the case was thrown out. The chances of new evidence coming to light were slim.

He left feeling defeated and lost in thought. He found himself walking past one of those adult stores. Remembering Frank's order the other day he thought he might have a chance to turn his day around. Since the shop was a specialty store he didn't feel weird asking one of the employees to read some of the lube descriptions to him. On his way to the counter he impulsively grabbed something he thought Frank might like and left feeling excited.

Frank had rolled onto his stomach at some point and was still breathing deeply. Grinning mischievously he pulled a new pair of handcuffs from the bag. Frank didn't even move when Matt cuffed him to the headboard. Deciding to make a small dinner while he waited for his hostage to wake up he slipped quietly back to the kitchen.

Just as he was pilling the grilled chicken and pasta onto a plate he heard the cuffs rattle against the headboard. Trying not to laugh when Frank growled and started shifting impatiently. "Murdock! Let me up."

"Sorry, not happening." Frank frowned at him and stared rattling the cuffs again. A moment later he'd freed himself and walked to the bathroom smirking at Matt as he passed. "That isn't fair! Come back here. I had plans for those,"

"Let me piss then you can do what you want with me,"

"Anything?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You're gonna need to eat first." He heard Frank laugh as he re-entered the room and walked slowly back to the bed to sit next to Matt. He re-cuffed himself and began eating with his free hand watching Matt. After a few mouthfuls of food he set his fork back down. Looking back questionly Frank smiled slightly and trailed a hand down Matt's chest.

"Done eating?" he asked calmly trailing one finger toward his waist band, "or can we start?" In answer Matt rolled over and set the plate onto the floor.

"I'm taking care of you tonight, Frank."

"That so?"

"Well I am your nurse."

"You didn't get a nurse outfit did you?" Frank sounded deeply amused.

"Just the cuffs and the lube, but you won't get anything if you don't take this seriously,"

"Aside from the cuffs we both know I can get out of?"

"Frank," he gave him a small smile and trailed his hand toward the boxers he was wearing, "you want to talk all night or are you going to make good on those promises?"

"Where's the lube?" Matt smiled and forced Frank's tented boxers down his hips slowly.

"Eager?" he licked up Frank's length teasingly. The first groan went to Frank as he tried to thrust into Matt's mouth. When Matt pulled away he made a frustrated grab with his free hand. Once fucking Matt's mouth was off the table for the moment he took matters in his own hand, pumping himself until he was ever harder while he watched Matt pull his own clothes off and crawl up Frank's body. Smiling he pulled Frank's hand back to the top of the bed. "Don't move this hand unless I tell you." Frank wrapped his fingers around the headboard and nodded.

Matt kissed him softly, parting his lips encouraging Frank's tongue to move with his. Once Frank was panting slightly he began kissing down his neck, sucking his nipples until he was arching into his mouth. He pumped Frank's length a few times before retreating to grab the lube. Sitting so with his legs spread he began putting the lube on his finger to cover his entrance. Making sure Frank had a good look as he parted his entrance and forced the first finger in and let out a deep moan. Frank's hips were rolling into the empty air while he watched. "Matt…talk to me…need to hear you…"

"Uuuungh…Frank…I need you in me…"

"Keep saying my name. I want you touch your cock." Matt moaned and obeyed. "Add another finger now." Frank's voice sounded ragged as he watched Matt finger-fuck himself. "Fuck… You're ready… Come on…" Matt crawled closer to Frank to rub lube along his throbbing cock. Straddling his waist he took his cock and guided it to his entrance. Frank gave a sudden thrust, forcing half his length in with a straggled moan. Matt burned as his body stretched to accommodate the hard length now stretching and filling him. Once the pain went away he slid down inch by inch until he'd taken in all of Frank. They both got used to the feeling letting the need build. Rolling his hips Matt slid up until only the head remained then dropped back down as Frank thrust up, his good leg pressing into the bed for more leverage. His hand reached for Matt's hip suddenly stopping him. "Roll over."

"I thought I said not to move that hand?"

"My hip… Just roll over." Realizing the position couldn't feel good he rolled onto his back pulling Frank on top of him without releasing him. Once he was on top, Frank pulled one of Matt's legs up against his uninjured hip and began thrusting at the different angle. They were soon panting again, rolling against each other and occasionally calling the other's name. With a few more thrusts Frank came, hard. Frank's sudden moan and the feeling of his seed filling him, Matt followed Frank over the edge.

They both lay there, sweat-slicked bodies pressed tightly together. Frank rolled off him so they were side-by-side staring at the ceiling. "I thought fucking was off the table for a while?"

"Had a bad case today and I hoped you'd improve my mood,"

"Yeah?"

"The case was thrown out. The accused had connections with the Berneti Family and all the evidence went missing,"

"I tracked them a little. Might have some contacts that'll help you on that,"

"Aren't you going to kill them, Punisher?"

"Maybe later. There's plenty of filth in this city, but consider this a one-time gift."

"I'd really appreciate that, Frank. I'd like to be able to call the dead girl's parents and tell them we got them." He turned and realized Frank was fighting sleep. "You're really turning out to be an old man, Castle,"

"You'll take that back in a week."

"Promise?"

"That I can promise." They fell asleep soon after, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Comment and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
